wolf359fandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
This article is a general list of the characters of Wolf 359. For detailed information, see individual character pages. Hephaestus crews Minkowski's crew * Doug Eiffel – Voiced by Zach Valenti * Hera – Voiced by Michaela Swee * Alexander Hilbert – Voiced by Zach Valenti * Renée Minkowski – Voiced by Emma Sherr-Ziarko Lovelace's crew * Isabel Lovelace (Cecilia Lynn-Jacobs) * Sam Lambert (Zach Valenti) * Elias Selberg (Zach Valenti) * Kuan Hui (Ariel Estrada) * Victoire Fourier (Beth Eyre) * Mace Fisher (Peter Coleman) * Rhea (unvoiced) Goddard Futuristics * Marcus Cutter (Scotty Shoemaker) * Warren Kepler (Zach Libresco) * Daniel Jacobi (Noah Masur) * Alana Maxwell (Michelle Agresti) * Rachel Young (Ariela Rotenberg) * Miranda Pryce (Michaela Swee) * Victor Riemann (Julian Silver) * David Clarke – Voiced by Clemence Kim Clarke is a Goddard Futuristics employee who works as an assistant to Mr. Cutter. * Richard Littlewood Major Littlewood was the previous Director of Intelligence for Special Projects at Goddard Futuristics. He was replaced by Warren Kepler. * Mission Director Richardson Richardson was a mission director at the Wright-Goddard Aeronautics Company during the Tiamat mission. * Saul Saul is a department head at Goddard Futuristics, mentioned in The Kumbaya Approach. Hermes crew * Captain Bernoulli – Voiced by Katie Speed Captain Bernouli is the commander of the current Hermes mission, approximately one light year from Wolf 359. * Dr. Birkhoff – Voiced by Zach Ehrlich Dr. Birkhoff is an officer of the current Hermes mission, likely serving as a science officer. * Communications Officer Jordan – Voiced by Kristen DiMercurio * Officer Klein – Voiced by Reyn Beeler Tiamat crew * Dr. Clarke Dr. Clarke was an officer providing psychiatric support on the Tiamat mission. * Dr. Gillan Dr. Gillan was a medical officer on the Tiamat mission. * Lieutenant Oswin Lieutenant Oswin was a member of the Tiamat crew who was duplicated by the Dear Listeners. * Dr. Smith Dr. Smith was member of the Tiamat crew who was duplicated by the Dear Listeners. * Officer Tate Officer Tate was a member of the Tiamat crew who was duplicated by the Dear Listeners. The original Officer Tate was killed in an accident. * Elizabeth Zhang – Voiced by Julia Morizawa Valkyrie crew *Kathryn Dyson Dyson was a science officer of the Valkyrie mission. * Sergeant Findley Sergeant Findley was an officer and eventual mutineer of the Valkyrie mission. * J. Lorre Captain Lorre was the commander of the Valkyrie mission. * Andrew Vermeer Andrew Vermeer was the first officer of the Valkyrie mission. He sided with Captain Lorre during the mutiny, though would later kill him for having an affair with his wife, Emily Vermeer. * Emily Vermeer Emily Vermeer was a crew member of the Valkyrie mission. She was fatally shot during the mutiny. Other minor characters Human characters * Anne Garcia Anne Garcia is Doug Eiffel's estranged daughter. She was left permanently deafened following a traffic collision when Eiffel was drunk driving. * Kate Garcia Kate Garcia is Anne's mother, and Doug Eiffel's ex-girlfriend. She broke things off with Eiffel following a relapse of his alcoholism. * Dominik Koudelka Husband of Renée Minkowski, employed as a journalist. * Olga Ilyinichna Volodinovna Sister of Alexander Hilbert, and victim of radiation poisoning from the Volgograd meltdown. Loved cats. Non-human characters * Bob - Voiced by Zach Valenti "Bob" is a representative or mouthpiece of the Dear Listeners. He appears in the physical form of Doug Eiffel. * Enlil – Voiced by David Rheinstrom Enlil is an artificial intelligence and autopilot of Mr. Cutter's private jet. * Eris – Voiced by Mary Kate Wiles Eris is an artificial intelligence used by Goddard Futuristics for team building exercises. * Hyperion Hyperion is an early generation artificial intelligence managing a Goddard facility in upstate New York. * Unit 148 An artificial intelligence installed in Sydney, Australia. He required maintenance by Dr. Maxwell who wished to designate him Perseus, and ultimately was not accepted for service. * Specimen 34 See also * Names in the series